Pour être (plus que) partenaires
by Tsuukki
Summary: "Pour combattre ce sorcier, il nous faudra une force bien supérieure. Plus puissante même que le Double Noir d'antan. Autrement dit, ces deux là." Ou quand Dazai a un plan, et que ses camarades de l'Agence et de la mafia portuaire en font les frais. Shin Soukoku / AkuAtsu.


Bonjouuur x3

C'est mon premier post sur le fandom BSD, je suis stressée haha (me demandez pas pourquoi, ça me fait ça à chaque nouveau fandom uu) ! J'avais prévu de poster cet aprèm mais comme j'ai pas cours puisque je n'ai pas de bus à cause de la neige, j'en profite ( _le racontage de life de Tsuki' est de retour :D_ ) !

Donc, ça fait trèèèès longtemps que je dois écrire cet OS (*tousse* huit mois *tousse*), encore désolée hein Heaven'... Mais il est là, il est relativement long et j'espère qu'il te plaira !

Je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur mon annexe Skyrock (Tsuki-Review) ou sur Instagram si vous préférez ( _ tsuuki . chaan _ ).

 **Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi malheureusement.  
 **Spoilers :** Il est conseillé d'avoir vu les deux saisons de l'anime, mais pas de gros gros spoil.  
 **Pairings/Personnages :** Shin Soukoku ou AkuAtsu, appelez ça comme vous voulez, Dazai et Chuuya qui se battent -comme d'hab- et Kunikida, Mori, Higuchi, Tachihara et Hirotsu qui font une petite apparition.  
 **Rating :** T pour le langage un peu grossier par moments et le sous-entendu à la fin.  
 **Dédicace :** Pour Heaven-Sama (j'attends mon OS aussi du coup :p)

* * *

 _« Pour combattre ce sorcier, il nous faudra une force bien supérieure. Plus puissante même que le Double Noir d'antan. Autrement dit, ces deux là. »_

Ryûrô réfléchissait aux mots de Dazai en jouant avec son briquet. Deux mois avaient passé depuis leur affrontement avec la Guilde et la vie avait petit à petit repris son cours mais la menace de ce sorcier planait toujours. Le mafieux avait travaillé pendant plusieurs années avec l'ancien capitaine, il savait que ce dernier était un homme intelligent, plus que doué pour prédire les situations. Il avait sûrement raison en affirmant qu'ils ne pourraient pas battre ce sorcier sans alliance. Mais, il lui semblait que Dazai était un peu trop confiant.

Il ne connaissait pas bien le tigre-garou de l'Agence mais il connaissait bien Akutagawa et il pouvait affirmer une chose : jamais le jeune homme n'accepterait l'alliance proposée par Dazai. Il détestait Dazai – du moins, il affirmait le détester. Il détestait le tigre-garou et voulait le tuer chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Pour s'allier, ce n'était pas gagné.

Il avait dit à Dazai qu'il ne l'aiderait pas cette fois. Il avait pris quelques risques la dernière fois parce qu'il avait jugé que ça en valait la peine mais il tenait à sa vie quand même. Akutagawa le tuerait s'il apprenait que son combat avec Atsushi avait été organisé par Ryûrô et Dazai pour les tester. Cela devait rester un secret et ils avaient pris leurs précautions – malgré cela, Ryûrô soupçonnait le parrain de la mafia d'être au courant. Les regards appuyés et les sourires amusés que ce dernier lui avait adressés lorsqu'ils avaient abordé le sujet la dernière fois lors de la petite réunion organisée après la bataille voulaient tout dire.

Actuellement, il se demandait ce que Dazai comptait faire pour « créer » son duo. Cela faisait deux mois qu'ils en avaient parlé mais Ryûrô n'avait pas l'impression que l'ancien mafieux avait commencé à essayer de faire bouger les choses. _Le connaissant, il est fort possible qu'il prépare quelque chose dans son coin,_ songea Ryûrô. _J'espère juste que ce sera discret et que la mafia ne sera pas directement impliquée._

Alors qu'il formulait cette pensée dans sa tête, il lui vint à l'esprit qu'un plan discret de Dazai avait autant de chances de se produire que le Père Noël d'exister.

 **.:.**

Pendant que Ryûrô se faisait toutes ces réflexions, Dazai, lui, peinait à contenir son impatience. Lorsqu'il avait annoncé à Hirotsu son intention de créer un nouveau Double Noir, il pensait passer à l'action quelques jours plus tard, voulant profiter de l'entente encore un peu cordiale des deux concernés. Mais il s'était fait la réflexion que précipiter les choses n'était pas une bonne idée et qu'il valait mieux qu'il ait plusieurs plans au cas où le premier échouerait. Deux moins plus tard, il avait un ensemble de plans qui ne demandaient qu'à être mis en place, et c'est ce que le détective comptait faire sans tarder. Mais, pour son premier plan, il avait besoin du soutien d'un mafieux. Hirotsu avait été clair sur ce point : il n'allait pas aider Dazai.

Il lui fallait donc demander à quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un en qui il avait confiance et qui accepterait de l'aider en oubliant le fait qu'il était un ennemi de l'Agence, quelqu'un toujours prêt à rendre service sans rien demander en échange...

 **« S'il te plait Chuuya ! ~ »**

... Mais aucun mafieux ne correspondait à cette description alors il s'était rabattu sur son « ami et partenaire de toujours », Chuuya Nakahara.

 **« Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aiderais, espèce de momie ?!** s'énerva pour la millième fois le rouquin.

– **En l'honneur de notre belle et florissante amitié voyons ~**

– **Quelle amitié belle et florissante ?! Je ne peux pas t'encadrer ! Et qui t'a donné les clés de mon appartement au fait ?! »**

Car oui, les deux anciens partenaires se trouvaient dans l'appartement de Chuuya. Celui-ci avait eu la « merveilleuse » surprise de découvrir, en rentrant chez lui, Dazai tranquillement installé sur son canapé. Alors qu'il essayait de le mettre dehors, Osamu lui avait expliqué ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, tout en sollicitant l'aide de Chuuya, qui s'était empressé de refuser.

 **« Ça n'a aucune importance ~**

– **Bien sûr que si !**

 **– Ne changeons pas de sujet Chuuya. Revenons à notre plan.**

 **– Tu es celui qui change de sujet ! Et je n'ai pas accepté.**

 **– Donc, j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour faire en sorte que...**

 **– Je n'ai pas accepté !** recommença à crier le capitaine de la mafia portuaire.

 **– Chuuya. »** L'ex capitaine devint brusquement sérieux. **« Je ne plaisante pas. Il est vraiment nécessaire que le duo Atsushi-kun et Akutagawa-kun se forme. Sinon, nous ne pourrons pas gagner contre lui. »**

Chuuya se massa les tempes. Ça ne lui plaisait pas, vraiment. Et puis, comment pouvait-il être sûr que Dazai ne se moquait pas de lui ? Il l'avait déjà fait tellement de fois par le passé, quand ils étaient partenaires... Mais il semblait si sérieux...

 **« En admettant que j'accepte de t'aider, qu'est-ce que j'aurais à faire ? »** Le regard de Dazai s'illumina.

 **« Tu devras juste faire croire à Akutagawa-kun que Mori-san lui a confié une mission et qu'il doit se rendre à cette adresse pour faire je ne sais quoi, tu trouveras bien.**

 **– Attends, c'est trop risqué, si le boss... »**

Mais le détective ne l'écoutait déjà plus et se dirigeait vers la porte.

 **« Je compte sur toi, Chuuya ! ~**

 **– Quoi ?! J'ai jamais dit que j'acceptais !**

 **– Ce n'est pas ce que dit ce petit enregistreur, regarde... »** Dazai sortit un petit appareil de sa poche et enfonça le bouton « lecture ». La voix du Chuuya s'éleva dans la pièce : _« ... j'accepte de t'aider, qu'est-ce que j'aurais à faire ? »_ C'était bien ce qu'il avait dit, mais l'enregistrement avait coupé le début de la phrase, qui exprimait la possibilité.

 **« J'ai ton accord oral, donc c'est bon non ? Merci de ton aide en tout cas ~**

 **– Ordure ! »**

L'insulte résonna tandis que Dazai s'éclipsait, tout content. C'était officiel, Chuuya venait _encore_ de se faire avoir.

 **.:.**

 **« Akutagawa-sempai ! »**

L'interpellé se retourna et vit sa subordonnée, Higuchi, courir vers lui.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **– Le capitaine Nakahara m'a dit qu'il voulait vous parler de quelque chose d'important... Il vous demande de venir lui parler rapidement. »**

Le visage d'Akutagawa ne trahit rien d'autre qu'une profonde indifférence mais intérieurement, il était un peu surpris. Il était rare que Chuuya demande à lui parler. La plupart du temps ils ne travaillaient pas ensembles et cela ne dérangeait pas plus que ça Ryunosuke. Pas qu'il n'appréciait pas Chuuya, c'était surtout qu'il se souvenait que l'ancien vice-capitaine de Dazai avait déjà été témoin de ses « moments de faiblesse » à son arrivée, et qu'il préférait ne plus penser à cette période.

N'ayant rien de particulier à faire, il décida de partir à la recherche du capitaine. Il le trouva en pleine discussion avec Tachihara, discussion dont le sujet était a priori le vin et qu'il interrompit sans trop de scrupules.

 **« Nakahara-san ? Vous vouliez me parler ?**

 **– Ah, oui. »** Ryunosuke remarqua que Chuuya semblait un peu énervé et nerveux à la fois. **« Le boss m'a confié une mission pour toi.**

 **– Il n'a pas demandé à me parler directement ?** s'étonna le mafieux.

 **– Il y a d'autres choses dont il doit s'occuper je suppose,** déclara le rouquin en haussant les épaules et en évitant son regard. **Quoiqu'il en soit, il veut que tu te rendes à cette adresse. »** Il lui tendit un papier. **« C'est là que vit un journalise suspecté d'avoir des informations sur nous et de vouloir les publier.**

 **– Il faut le tuer ? C'est une mission de base.**

 **– Il pourrait avoir un pouvoir. »**

Ryunosuke jeta un coup d'œil au papier. L'adresse lui parut vaguement familière mais il mit de côté cette impression.

 **« Donc tout ce qu'il faut faire, c'est entrer dans la maison de ce type et le buter avant de détruire ses recherches ? Je pense que même la plus jeune des recrues de la mafia peut s'en charger.**

 **– Akutagawa,** soupira Chuuya, **j'ai bien compris que tu ne voulais pas t'en charger mais le boss t'a confié cette mission alors fais un effort. Au passage, c'est un appartement alors essaye d'être discret. »**

Sur ces mots, il se retourna vers Tachihara et reprit sa discussion avec lui comme si de rien n'était. Ryunosuke fronça les sourcils, agacé, mais tourna les talons sans rien dire. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au papier, cherchant dans sa mémoire pourquoi l'adresse lui paraissait familière. Il ne parvint cependant pas à trouver et se dit que cela ne devait pas être très important – quelques heures après, il allait amèrement regretter cette pensée.

 **.:.**

Atsushi avançait d'un pas nerveux dans la rue. Il serrait dans sa main le papier sur lequel figurait l'adresse où il devait se rendre pour accomplir sa mission. On lui avait pour la première fois confié une mission en solo et il avait bien l'intention de ne pas la rater ! Il ne voulait pas faire honte à l'Agence en échouant à une mission qui semblait très simple : il devait simplement se rendre dans un appartement pour récupérer des documents importants. L'appartement était inhabité donc il n'y avait aucun bémol de ce côté-là. La seule légère difficulté résidait dans le fait que l'appartement était situé à proximité du territoire de la mafia portuaire ; ainsi, il y avait un risque que la mafia surveille l'appartement et qu'Atsushi ne puisse pas facilement rentrer. De ce qu'il en savait, les documents ne la concernaient pas directement, mais il devait quand même être prudent.

C'est donc avec prudence qu'il s'approcha de l'appartement. Il avait caché son visage avec une capuche pour ne pas être reconnu – l'inconvénient était qu'il ressemblait vraiment à un voleur avec – et avait vérifié plusieurs fois que la voie était libre. Heureusement, il parvint à crocheter la serrure sans problème – oui, un membre indirect du gouvernement ne devrait pas faire ce genre de chose, mais il n'avait pas d'autre solution – et put s'introduire dans l'appartement. Il se mit de suite à la recherche des fameux documents.

Atsushi commença à se poser des questions en remarquant l'absence de poussière sur les meubles. Si l'appartement était vide, pourquoi semblait-il en si bon état ? C'était comme si son occupant l'avait simplement laissé pour aller faire des courses. Son sentiment de malaise s'accentua lorsqu'en ouvrant un placard, il aperçut une collection de manteaux très familiers. Vraiment très familiers. Il accéléra sa recherche des documents, sans parvenir à mettre la main dessus. Après avoir retourné l'appartement de fond en comble, il prit la décision de retourner à l'Agence pour les avertir que les documents ne se trouvaient pas là. Il remarqua alors que quelque chose faisait une bosse sous un tatami. Il posa les mains dessus pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose ou si c'était juste une bulle d'air... mais il ne parvint pas à retirer ses paumes du tapis. Il eut beau tirer, elles semblaient collées. Il était donc coincé dans un appartement dans lequel il était rentré clandestinement, qui semblait encore habité, à quelques mètres du territoire de la mafia.

A ce moment-là, Atsushi pensa que la situation ne pourrait pas empirer. Malheureusement, il se trompait.

 **.:.**

Doppo se rendait à l'Agence lorsqu'il entendit les rumeurs. Il semblait qu'une créature maléfique se soit infiltrée dans un appartement et dérangeait le voisinage en frappant violemment contre les murs. Les témoins disaient avoir vu un homme tout en noir y rentrer, que c'était probablement la créature sous une forme humaine pour tromper les autres. L'homme en toucha alors un mot au patron, qui l'envoya vérifier. Il interrogea quelques personnes pour savoir où ce phénomène s'était produit, et fut surpris d'apprendre que c'était dans l'immeuble d'Atsushi. Il n'avait pas vu la jeune recrue depuis la veille, lorsqu'il était parti effectuer sa mission. Il se dit qu'il allait en profiter pour passer le voir et lui demander s'il avait pu récupérer les documents.

Cependant, sa surprise grandit quand on lui apprit que les bruits provenaient de l'appartement du tigre. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Il toqua à la porte du jeune homme, en obtenant pour seule réponse un bruit plus fort et plus répété. Inquiet, il voulut forcer la porte et fut surpris de découvrir qu'elle était ouverte. Il pénétra dans l'appartement obscur et alluma la lumière. Il croisa alors le regard furieux de Ryunosuke Akutagawa avant de sentir quelque chose s'abattre sur sa tête et de perdre conscience.

 **.:.**

Chuuya pestait intérieurement contre Dazai en se rendant dans le bureau de Mori. Le boss de la mafia l'avait convoqué sans explications, et le rouquin était sûr qu'il avait eu vent de ce qu'il avait fait. Il aurait dû refuser et éclater la tronche de ce tas de bandages sur pattes ! Mais, le mal était fait, et il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Il espérait juste que Mori serait indulgent – ce qui n'était pas gagné. Il se rassura néanmoins en se disant que Dazai aurait sa mort sur la conscience, bien qu'il ne fût pas sûr que son existence ait beaucoup d'importance pour le brun.

Lorsque les portes du bureau du parrain de la mafia, Chuuya y pénétra avec appréhension. Cependant, l'homme l'accueillit en souriant (ce qui était plus flippant qu'autre chose).

 **« Aaah, Chuuya-kun ! J'ai besoin de toi ! »**

Bon, à première vue, il n'avait pas l'intention de le tuer. C'était bon signe.

 **« De quoi s'agit-il, boss ?**

 **– C'est une mission très importante. »** Mori avait pris son ton sérieux et grave. Chuuya se raidit instinctivement.

 **– Tu préfères la rose ou la blanche ? »**

En prononçant ces mots, l'homme sortit deux robes de petite fille de derrière son bureau. Le capitaine de la mafia portuaire en resta bouche bée. Il l'avait fait venir... Pour lui parler robes ?

Chuuya savait que le boss de la mafia avait une fâcheuse tendance à demander aux jeunes recrues de s'occuper de diverses tâches concernant Elise, mais s'il commençait à embarquer les capitaines là-dedans, l'image de la mafia portuaire allait en prendre un coup. Ils étaient des mafieux, pas des baby-sitters !

Alors que le rouquin cherchait comment réagir, Mori reprit la parole.

 **« Plus sérieusement, j'ai besoin que tu m'amènes Akutagawa. »** Aïe, aïe, aïe. Il n'avait pas croisé le noir depuis qu'il lui avait confié une fausse mission et souhaitait retarder au maximum cette confrontation. Surtout qu'il risquait de parler à Mori de cette fameuse mission, et que Chuuya allait vraiment y passer. Il réussit quand même à garder un masque impassible et acquiesça silencieusement **.** Satisfait, l'homme lui signala qu'il pouvait se retirer, et partit à la recherche de sa « petite Elise adorée ».

Une fois dehors, Chuuya fit un bilan de sa situation, plus que merdique. Il décida, non pas d'aller tuer Dazai bien qu'il en mourrait d'envie, mais de se rendre à l'appartement d'Akutagawa. Il n'habitait pas loin de la base de la mafia et il pourrait, s'il était disposé à l'écouter, lui expliquer que tout était de la faute de Dazai. Il arriva rapidement à l'appartement et remarqua que la serrure avait été forcée. Intrigué, il poussa la porte et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

 **.:.**

Atsushi était sérieusement désespéré. D'après l'horloge accrochée dans la pièce où il se trouvait, cela faisait presque douze heures qu'il était collé à ce tatami. _Douze heures_. Il était affamé, déshydraté et avait des courbatures dans tout le corps à force d'être resté dans une position inconfortable. Il avait vainement essayé de se décoller, mais même sous sa forme de tigre il n'y parvenait pas. Il se consolait en songeant que quelqu'un allait bien remarquer son absence au sein de l'Agence. Ou alors, que celui qu'il pensait être le propriétaire de l'appartement rentrerait vite.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit. Le jeune détective pria intérieurement pour que ce soit quelqu'un de l'Agence et non un mafieux – il savait que l'ADA et la mafia portuaire étaient en meilleurs termes, mais il n'était quand même pas tranquille. Quelqu'un passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement et le tigre-garou croisa le regard azur de Chuuya Nakahara.

Il ne connaissait pas vraiment le mafieux, il était juste au courant des infos que les membres de l'Agence avaient sur lui : c'était un mafieux, haut gradé et possédant un pouvoir de gravité puissant et redoutable. Il l'avait reconnu à sa description réalisée par Dazai : rouquin, coiffé d'un chapeau melon ringard, toujours énervé et petit. Enfin, ça, Atsushi n'en était pas sûr puisque l'homme n'était pas entièrement rentré. Celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs énervé. Et nerveux. Et désespéré. Mais surtout très énervé.

Il essaya de se faire tout petit mais l'homme rentra dans l'appartement en fermant la porte et se dirigea vers lui – ce qui permet à Atsushi de remarquer que, oui, il était petit.

 **« Tu fais partie de l'Agence non ?** s'exclama-t-il d'un ton agressif qui fit sursauter le jeune homme.

 **– O-oui mais ce n'est pas ce que je vous croyez...,** essaya de se justifier Atsushi.

 **– Je pense au contraire que c'est exactement ce que je crois. »** grinça l'autre.

Il se releva brutalement et Atsushi se prépara mentalement à passer un mauvais quart d'heure mais l'homme se mit à arpenter la pièce en murmurant ce qui semblait être des insultes. Le détective distingua des groupes de mots isolés : « tas de bandages ambulant », « j'aurais dû le tuer depuis longtemps », « il va vraiment me le payer ». Il se demanda qui mettait l'homme dans une telle rage, bien qu'il avait sa petite idée sur la question.

 **« Tu peux te relever au fait,** déclara brutalement Chuuya. **Je ne vais pas te tuer.**

 **– C'est-à-dire que... Je suis collé... »**

Le regard du mafieux passa d'Atsushi au tatami puis revint se poser sur Atsushi. Il se pinça l'arête du nez, comme pour chasser une migraine naissante.

 **« Je vais vraiment tuer cet abruti. »** fit-il d'une voix posée.

Atsushi sentit alors une force le soulever du sol et tenter de le décoller en le tirant vers le haut. Il comprit que Chuuya utilisait son pouvoir de gravité pour le décrocher du tatami, technique qui fonctionna contre toutes attentes. Enfin libéré, Atsushi s'empressa de remercier le rouquin qui balaya ses remerciements d'un geste de main.

 **« C'est Dazai qui t'a envoyé ici pas vrai ?** s'enquit le capitaine.

 **– Non, c'est le patron de l'Agence... Mais c'est Dazai-san qui m'a indiqué l'adresse...**

 **– En somme, tu t'es fait avoir,** conclut l'homme.

 **– Comment ça ?...**

 **– C'est compliqué à expliquer mais disons que cette momie a une idée en tête et qu'il utilise des moyens peu légaux pour parvenir à ses fins. »** Atsushi inclina la tête sur le côté en signe d'incompréhension. **« On verra les détails plus tard,** reprit Chuuya. **Où se situe ton appartement ? »**

 **.:.**

Bon, Dazai devait l'avouer, son plan avait quelque peu dérapé. La première partie s'était déroulée sans encombre. Chuuya avait accepté de coopérer – d'accord, il avait été _forcé_ de coopérer – et Atsushi et Akutagawa étaient tombés dans son piège. Malheureusement, la deuxième partie s'était moins bien passée. Kunikida avait vu Akutagawa ce qui avait obligé Dazai à signer son arrêt de mort en l'assommant. Il avait caché le corps dans le placard (il avait toujours rêvé de faire ça) et avait emmené son ancien disciple dans un autre endroit où devait se dérouler la deuxième partie du plan. Il n'avait cependant pas prévu que Chuuya se rende à l'appartement d'Akutagawa et découvre Atsushi. Il n'était pas loin de l'appartement quand son ancien partenaire s'y était rendu, mais heureusement il ne l'avait pas vu. Le problème était qu'Atsushi était désormais avec Chuuya et que ce dernier semblait quelque peu énervé contre lui...

Dazai décida alors de mettre en place son plan B : il se planta devant les deux hommes avec un grand sourire. Chuuya manqua de s'étouffer en le voyant et, le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits et réalise que son « pire ennemi » était bien devant lui, celui-ci était loin devant, traînant un pauvre Atsushi par la main.

 **.:.**

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il fut immédiatement envahi par une immense migraine. Il se frotta la tête et se rendit compte qu'il avait une bosse douloureuse sur le haut de la tête. Il remarqua alors qu'il se trouvait dans un endroit étroit et sombre. Un mince rai de lumière filtrait en face de lui et il comprit qu'il devait y avoir une porte fermée. Il la poussa de la main et mais elle semblait bloquée par quelque chose de l'extérieur. Il passa alors en revue sa mémoire pour essayer de se rappeler de ce qu'il faisait avant. L'endroit où il se trouvait, ce qu'il avait vu, tout lui revint rapidement et une veine apparut sur son front en même temps qu'une grande colère l'envahissait. Il donna un violent coup de pied dans la porte et qui se brisa – visiblement, elle était en bois – et sortit du... placard dans lequel il se trouvait. La chaise cassée à ses pieds était probablement ce qui bloquait la porte. _Il_ avait vraiment cru que ça allait l'arrêter ?

Il sortit presque en courant de l'appartement dans lequel il était avant de se stopper. Où pouvait- _il_ bien se trouver ? Sûrement pas très loin... Il passa mentalement en revue les endroits inhabités du coin et partit en direction du plus proche. Même s'il devait **tous** les visiter, il le ferait. Il allait _le_ trouver, foi de Doppo Kunikida !

.:.

Le regard d'Akutagawa se posa sur le lustre qui pendait au plafond. Il avait visiblement changé d'endroit pendant qu'il était inconscient. Ses yeux balayèrent la pièce, il était seul. C'était peut-être le bon moment pour fuir, Dazai ne pouvant pas annuler son pouvoir. Malheureusement, alors qu'il se préparait à détruire ses liens avec Rashômon, la tête du brun surgit dans son champ de vision.

 **« Bonjour Akutagawa-kun ! Bien dormi ? »**

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il attrapa son bras et utilisa à nouveau son pouvoir. D'un geste presque expert, il attira Akutagawa dans une autre pièce où se trouvait quelqu'un d'autre. Le noir sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller en reconnaissant Atsushi.

 **« Qu'est-ce que...**

– **Je vous laisse faire connaissance ! »** fit le détective en souriant.

Il s'assit sur une chaise placée au milieu de la pièce et saisit le bras gauche de chacun des deux hommes.

 **« Et bien, laisse nous,** grogna Akutagawa.

– **Mais si je vous laisse, vous allez vous enfuir ! ~ »**

Les deux ennemis de toujours échangèrent un regard désespéré.

 **« Dazai-san... A quoi rime tout ça ?** demanda Atsushi.

– **J'ai besoin que vous cessiez d'être ennemis ! ~**

– **Quoi ?** s'écrièrent-ils d'une même voix.

– **Ah, je vois que ça commence à venir !** répondit simplement Dazai, ravi. **Si vous ne savez pas quoi vous dire, vous pouvez parler de vos appartements respectifs, c'est un bon sujet de conversation non ?**

– **Je m'en doutais,** souffla Atsushi. **C'était bien vous qui étiez à l'origine de la colle sur le tatami...**

– **Quelle colle sur quel tatami ?** releva Akutagawa.

 **– Dazai-san a disposé de la colle sur un des tes tatamis pour que j'y reste collé. Je suppose qu'il a fait la même chose dans mon appartement ?**

 **–** **Non.**

 **–** **Non ?**

 **–** **Ça n'aurait pas marché avec Akutagawa !** expliqua le brun. **Du coup je l'ai juste assommé. Puis ligoté. Et je suis resté avec lui pour l'empêcher d'utiliser son pouvoir. Mais...**

 **–** **Mais ... ?**

 **–** **Il se pourrait qu'il ait un peu abîmé ton appartement... »** Atsushi le dévisagea, les yeux ronds.

 **« La décoration était à chier,** se justifia Akutagawa.

 **–** **Ça n'explique rien !** s'énerva le tigre-garou de l'Agence en se levant. **Qu'est-ce qu'il a détruit au juste ?**

 **–** **Tout ... ? »**

Le regard du jeune détective passe de Dazai à Akutagawa à plusieurs reprises, le temps que son cerveau assimile l'information. Puis il se laissa tomber à côté de Dazai et foudroya le mafieux du regard.

 **« Vois le bon côté des choses,** grogna ce dernier. **Tu pourras te refaire un déco plus sympa.**

 **– Avec quel argent ? Le tien ?** répliqua Atsushi.

 **– Je vais déjà devoir refaire mon sol.**

 **– Juste UN tatami ! »**

Dazai restait en retrait, observant les deux hommes s'invectiver de plus en plus violemment. Il allait devoir calmer le jeu, ils s'éloignaient de son objectif. Mais, alors qu'il se préparait à intervenir, la porte s'ouvrit en claquant sur deux hommes entourés d'une aura noire. L'un rouquin, de petite taille et coiffé d'un chapeau melon. L'autre blond, portant des lunettes et un carnet dans la main.

Dazai se redressa d'un bond, comprenant qu'il allait devoir décamper au plus vite. Avec les cris des deux autres, il n'avait pas entendu les pas des nouveaux arrivants. Et maintenant, il était en grand danger. En très grand danger.

 **« Dazaiiiii... »** firent Chuuya Nakahara et Doppo Kunikida d'une même voix chargée de colère et de mépris.

 **.:.**

 **« Kunikida-san énervé fait peur à voir mais associé à Nakahara-san, c'était digne d'un film d'horreur. Et à l'Agence, il a encore crié sur Dazai-san, je pense qu'on est tranquilles pour quelques semaines,** expliqua une semaine plus tard Atsushi à Ryunosuke. **Et puis, on était plutôt convaincants quand on se criait dessus, il a dû vraiment comprendre qu'on se détestait.**

 **\- Si seulement il pouvait nous laisser tranquilles définitivement,** grogna ce dernier. **Il était lourd... »**

Le tigre-garou acquiesça silencieusement, sans trop y croire pour autant. Osamu Dazai n'était pas le genre de personne à abandonner juste parce que toute l'Agence et probablement la mafia avaient remarqué son manège et lui avaient interdit de continuer. Il reviendrait à la charge, Atsushi en était persuadé.

 **« L'avantage, c'est qu'on va de nouveau pouvoir se voir,** fit-il brusquement.

 **\- C'est vrai,** répondit le noir avec un sourire en coin. **D'ailleurs, on peut aller chez toi puisque Dazai-san a payé les réparations ?**

 **\- Je croyais que tu trouvais que la décoration de mon appartement était à chier,** se moqua Atsushi en reprenant les mots employés par Akutagawa quelques jours auparavant.

 **\- Je le pense toujours, mais ton lit à l'air _très_ confortable. »**

* * *

Je crois que mon Akutagawa est un peu OOC... Désolée x) J'espère que vous avez aimé, surtout toi Heaven' !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et à la prochaine :D


End file.
